


But your a woman

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Eventual r, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Sarcasm, So Non Cannon im going all out, cheek, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Here's another one it is a work in progress not sure what way it will go, its non cannon Arthur's has brothers and sister that are blood, Danse human, Nate cocky funny and divorced Nora took off with a merc to the west. Three together are trouble, and one woman has the three of them falling over themselves never mind others that will try to catch her attention





	1. anyone have razor?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr URL: olympiadhera.tumblr.com my tumblr any ideas hit me up. Once again thank you everyone you Rock xxx

"Anyone have a spare razor, they would not mind giving me?" The female voice echoed in the shower block

 

"What do you need a razor for?" Lee Danse questioned 

 

"Duh to shave with, what do you think, im going to take on a super mutant with it, sheesh" the sarcasm clear in the reply 

 

Looking round at the others in the shower block bemused 

 

"But your a woman" his voice now completely confused

 

"Really oh my, is that why i have these things on my chest, now it makes sense" the mirth in her voice 

 

Lee shaking his head felt someone passing him, looking up he seen Arthur making his way to the shower razor in hand laughing

 

"Here i am guessing since you said give, i wont be seeing it again, its fine i have stock of them, stop by later ill give you some more" his hand going through the curtain

 

"Thanks, nice ass by the way Maxson" her voice roaring with laughter 

 

Stopping dead in his tracks his head looking over his shoulder

 

"Now now, don't start what i will quickly finish" winking at her 

 

The others in the shower block laughing 

 

"You wish sweetpea, hit me up in a few years and we'll see " picking back at him 

 

 

Shaking his head beaming he walked back to get dressed, Lee Danse looking round bemused and none the wiser as to why she wanted a razor 

 

_Must be some weird Pre war woman thing_

 

His mind coming back to his surroundings as he watched Nate hunting for a razor 

 

"Nate why did pre war women use razors? Don not say to shave, i mean shave what ?" His voice breaking the silence 

 

"Their legs under their arms and some even that special spot" his voice laughing explaining again the ways of pre war women

 

He had come to notice it was a trend with him and Arthur to ask him more questions about pre war women than was normal, he had asked why once and was told about The First ever Brotherhood Sentinel a woman kidnapped from her home and reality many years before the war, who was experimented on by the Enclave. Her dna used in helping make the pure human soldiers, she was the Enclaves pot of gold, and their biggest headache. Rescued by Roger at one point she had helped to build the brotherhood. She had a habit of going missing, they knew there was some tracking device in her body. But until the tech now found in the commenwealth had no way to find it and free her. 

 

Nate seen a figure , a building over locking picking a safe he could make out it was female, long hair in a tight french plait. He nodded to Lee they moved out of the building as quietly as possible, towards the figure in what looked like a dark green military uniform with black on it. Lee grabbed Nate's arm motioning him to stay put and moved forward alone, the figure moved fast out of sight, Lee heard the click looking up he seen the rifle pointed at him. His heart sunk he knew that uniform he should have told Nate and had him run, instead now they would probably both die the Enclave didn't travel alone.  

 

"No bloody way, Lee Danse!! Is that you? " he heard her voice 

 

His heart skipped his breath came back, lifting his head he seen the barrel being lowered and her face appear beaming, watching as she slung the rifle over her back, she disappeared from the vantage point and in front of him, her arms wrapping round his neck hugging him tight.

 

_Damn how i have missed her hugs_

 

Pulling her tight on him feeling her smaller frame coming tight against his, he felt a soft moan escape from him before he could stop it. Letting him go the woman stepped back looking up at him

 

"You have changed, stubble now what happened to my clean shaven Knight" her voice light warm 

 

"Paladin now, but i am guessing you know that, you haven't still as ....... you as ever" his words stumbling 

 

"Who is this?" her head cocking looking at Nate 

 

"Nathan Wills Brotherhood of steel knight at your service, Sorry i don't know your name" drinking her in

 

"I am Sentinel Beth Underwood, Brotherhood of Steel , nice to meet you Nate, sorry for your loss" her words kind 

 

"The Sentinel? Your uniform is not ours" he spoke moving to get a better view 

 

"Nope i stole it off an officer of the Enclave after i cut his throat,.Tell me gentlemen are we in Boston then? Does the Prydwen exist? Has Arthur gotten grumpy? How long this time? Lastly who all got married died or whatever?" her voice commanding 

 

"Yes we are, yes it does, so so, 14 years, Sarah is married to Arthur's older brother, Arthur and i are still single, Owyn passed away 6 years ago in his sleep, Arthur is now Elder and Supreme Commander, I am Paladin, Casdin and McGraw are now Star Paladins, Nate you seem to know about already" Lee replied gazing at her 

 

"Oh dear god he will be grumpy stuck with paper work, i am sure he is hating it, suppose i should try and get to the airport to check in then" her voice low 

 

Nate threw out a grenade the puff of smoke went up

 

"Lets get you back in style" smiling at her

 

Lee took a step back watching as Beth ran to grab her stuff, she came back carrying a rucksack and the bird's engines could be heard reaching them. Jumping on board they strapped in enjoying the view from the air on the way to the Prydwen

 

 "The Elder will kill me if i don't radio ahead Mam and tell him you are inbound" the lancer shouted to her 

 

Beth smirked debating keeping the secret then nodded.

 

 

Arthur heard his door knocking as he shaved he felt his jaw tighten and his temper raise 

 

"COME" his voice boomed 

 

"Sir radio message just in Paladin Danse and Knight Wills are on their way back, the Lancer saying they are in the company of Sentinel Underwood" the knights voice high with excitement 

 

Arthur felt his stomach flip, his heart thud faster, dropping the razor and cleaning off the soap froth, he moved quickly fixing his suit brushing his hair. Grabbing his coat he was out the door with the knight following behind him, taking the ladder two steps at a time he almost ran to get out and wait for the bird. The bird came in to dock Lee and Nate appeared then he seen the blonde hair appearing, looking around her. He could see the wonder in her eyes, the smile on lips, and the Enclave uniform on her body, shaking his head laughing as he seen it

 

_Only Beth would fly in home in that uniform, damn i have missed her insanity_

 

He seen the Knight beside him raise his gun and train it on her 

 

"Lower your weapon that is The Sentinel coming home, unless you want to be hunted down by every brotherhood member lead by me i would advice you to take your finger of that trigger" he barked hard and cold 

 

 

Watching he seen the Knight moving his finger and lowering the gun 

 

"Shit sorry sir, thought i was another Enclave prisoner" his reply mumbled 

 

"Forgiven, no need for that any more we have her" he spoke his voice lightening 

 

"Is Cade on stand by?" he spoke to the Knight on his right 

 

"Yes sir ready to go, that Institute tech X6-88 got us is amazing" the voice came back 

 

His eyes never leaving her as she sauntered along the flight deck taking in the ship, smiling at the view and anyone on deck. He could see Lee and Nate fighting in the background over a bag.

 

"Hands off im taking it for her, i offered first" Nate's voice hard 

 

"Drop dead Nathan you can dream, give me the fucking other strap, i have known her longer i will carry it" Lee barked in return

 

The lancer in his seat laughing at the pair of them, Beth turning round wondering what they were at seen the scene playing out, shaking her head and storming back, snapping the bag off them turning heading back.  

 

"Fucking great, thanks Lee" Nate spoke sourly moving fast behind her

 

Lee stomped along behind him, Arthur now crying with laughter at what had happened, Beth stopped before him taking him in

 

"Did your Razor break Arthur? Or is this your new look, the two face effect" her laughter at his half shaved face 

 

"Shut up Beth and get up here and give a hug, NOW! " barking in laughter 

 

Moving up the steps setting her bag down, Arthur grabbing her pulling her close and up on him, his head lowing to snuggle into her neck, breathing her in, feeling her arms wrapping round his neck he sighed enjoying it. 

 

"You have gotten bigger Arthur" she whisper into his ear 

 

"You have no idea Beth" he whispered teasing her 

 

Letting her down he grabbed her bag throwing it over his shoulder, they went inside Lee and Nate following behind.

 

 

 

 


	2. Egos at Dawn

Lee, Nate and Arthur sat in Arthur's quarters waiting for news, it had been 4 hours ago she had gone with Cade to the new medical bay on base for the operation. They were all nervous

 

"Why did she say sorry for your loss to me? " Nate broke the silence

 

"We told you about her and how some things she knows from them games, tho she has said very little is the same. I would guess the fact that she Knew we were in Boston means its in one of them, and i am guessing so are you" Lee speaking as he got another drink

 

"Ok I will have to ask her, Nora left me maybe that's why, Shaun is alive and ..... well what can i say, but we have a revolution starting in that place." he spoke thinking out loud

 

Arthur sat talking away to himself in his own brain

 

_I seriously hope this removal finishes soon. Cant believe she is back home again in my life time, damn she smelt so good, i have missed that smell, wonder if she will still think i have a nice ass, think i need to break my shower for a while, Ill have to get that stock of razors i have for her up from DC, wonder were all she shaves, good what a thought, that will be fun finding out_

 

A knock came from the door

 

"Come"

 

"Sir's , the operation is all done, the Sentinel is in recovery, Tho i have been told to tell you she may be out for sometime, And Knight-Captain Cade wish's to speak to you Elder alone." the scribe spoke quickly

 

Getting up off his chair Arthur left the others in his room and went to see Cade

 

"Arthur come in take a seat, this is official and unofficial. First of that tech was god send, they had it buried at the base of her neck near the brain stem, makes sense really tho it was damaged, long time ago i would say , she has a little nerve damage tho it will heal as you know. But her healing ability is now not as quick what would have taken minutes before will take, hours or days, i also recommend she is confined to the ship until i can do a proper evaluation on her. Arthur we know she has dealt with most of what happened to her but i would still like her here. I am sure you can find things for her to do, she is a most remarkable fighter and technology person she also has a love for helping with squires as you know, and her love of cooking. Maybe she can help council you with decisions needing made, she did help create us, what ever you do for two months she is not to be on the ground. Until i am happy. Unofficially she is fertile very fertile, and in perfect health." Cade picked up his water

 

"Question does she shave her legs or is it underarms ?" his curiosity getting the better of him

 

"I have no idea i didn't check them. Do you wish me to check where all she shaves for you?" his voice jolly in laughter

 

"If you wouldn't mind, i have no problem keeping her on ship, two months you say, perfect that is perfect" his mind now planning his next moves

 

"Not this again, are you two ever going to give up on one of you getting her" Shaking his head

 

"Never!  I will get her, thank you Simon you have just really made my day. Where is she being kept?" asking as he got up

 

"Medical tho she will need her own quarters, she will probably argue it, but would be best" Simon smiling

 

Nodding he left the room heading back to his room as his mind started to draw up plans. The first would be an informal briefing as to how she had done it this time, and were she had been, tho he knew the place would be in ruins from the havoc she would have brought on it and any Enclave there. He didn't like the idea of them being that close again. Musing to himself reaching his room door he heard Lee and Nate talking.

 

"So you are telling you two have been trying to ask her out and failing for as long as you have known her?" he heard Nate saying

 

"It wasn't that easy, you don't just up to a woman like that and say hey wanna go on a date. I don't know how you asked out your ex wife but now days things especially in the brotherhood are different, and when you have as much respect as we do for her, well it can get tongue tying well for me anyway, Arthur always seemed to be good at come backs with her. I have learned that trick myself now" Lee responded

 

"Nora and I , ooh we got drunk bumped pelvis's and 3 months later i got a call we got hitched. She was rebounding off her ex in college. I get it she is damn hot, well just so you know i am going to get a date before either of you two do. I have wit and charm and pre war knowledge in my pocket. Give up now i have as good as won already" his voice cocky and sure

 

"Dream on, you have no idea who or what you are dealing with, this woman makes most men feel like a kid. Tho me i feel like a pure male around her that's exactly what she likes. I asked my sister in law for help on that one" Arthur spoke leaning on the door frame confident

 

"Ok a toast then may the best man win" Holding up his glass smirking Nate planning to himself already

 

"You know they are going to try and get a date again" Simon spoke over his coffee

 

"Oh god poor Beth, the funniest thing is she has no idea they were trying before, she was oblivious to it all. Shall we wager? " Yvonne spoke looking over her cup  at the rest

 

"Think this one we should open this one up to the crew also, they will enjoy the show" Ruben laughing

 

"One of the lancers told me Nate and Lee were fighting over who would carry her bag, in the end she did, until Arthur grabbed her for a hug then he took it smirking and winking at the other two, so looks like Nate is going to try also" Yvonne chocked laughing at Ruben telling them

 

"This will be one hell of a show, Lee getting tongue tied, Nate trying his childish charm he got from that merc, and Arthur being Arthur . Beth stuck in the middle of the three of them with no idea. Is she even straight? " Simon asking

 

"Yes she is, tho she told me before her kidnapping very drunk once she kissed a girl and decided it wasn't for her. I am sure she must be very frustrated because since her capture all those years back she hasn't slept with anyone. She was taken the night before her wedding tho now she believes was a blessing, she said he annoyed her that much all she wanted to do was punch him a lot." Yvonne giggling now as she told them

 

"Well she is on ship for two months, Arthur will make the most of it. He has been told she will need her own room also. Do you know he asked me to find out all were she shaves" Simon rolling his eyes

 

"I can tell you that, she started a trend in DC quite a few brotherhood members now shave legs and all, she told me it was nice to see an old female tradition returning" her voice light

 

"Tell then" Simon staring at her

 

Yvonne leaned over whispering to him

 

"Really why there?" his eyes curious

 

"She didn't always but the doctors found a lump, so in her mind for medical reasons she kept it so she could check incase of another, it was harmless but she wanted to be safe, so it became a habit, of course she does shave her legs and under arms also, and uses salt in shower something to do with dead skin cells" her voice hushed

 

"Makes sense how the hell do i tell him that, he will be like a dog in heat at the thought" shaking his head again

 

None of them noticed Arthur standing in the shadows behind them listening smiling

 

_No need to tell me anything, thank you Yvonne now i know who to hit to help me win her over to me, them two haven't a chance in hell, two months all mine on this ship perfection, he is right that is a very sexy thought. She didn't know, ill make sure this time she knows i am flat out flirting with her_

 

Turning he left his group of most trusted heads of departments smiling to himself, making his way to a bird he landed down at the main base, making his way to the medical bay , a scribe showing him to her laying sleeping, he stood at he door watching for a while drinking in her golden hair on the pillow, her arm curling the blanket tight to her laying on her side mumbling as she slept

 

_Breathtaking is not the word for her, she is a dream come to life, she hasn't aged much if at all they froze her again, thank fuck they took her when they did, or she would have belonged to someone else, tho for her i would have broken that rule and gone after her anyway_

 

Arthur would never admit to anyone, but he was thankful to the Enclave for kidnapping her, and bringing her into his life. He left the door way and went back up to his quarters.

 

Lee Danse lay wide wake on his bed the lights out he couldn't sleep, his groin just wouldn't go back down from that hug earlier, finally giving in he moved his hand on to himself as his mind drifted into images of her, imaging her on his bed while they made love, her voice husky in pleasured moaning of his name, as he drove into her the bed squeaking as he moved harder and fast her body covered in sweat, his hand moving faster his grip tighten feeling the coiled spring in his stomach and groin explode his mind lost as he moaned out in relief.


	3. So they begin

"What do you mean you went to see the Sentinel and she is missing?" He spoke getting off his seat

 

"Just what i said. I went do to ask her if she would help around the base, put in a word for you, and her bed is empty no one has seen her" Ruben's voice hushed 

 

"Have you checked the base? Asked everyone? Someone is bound to have seen her, she cant have just vanished. We haven't been stormed. I am sure someone would have noticed if she had been taken again. Which i doubt being that base is rubble and still smouldering from her handie work. Where are Lee and Nathan? Did you check?" His eyebrow raised

 

"No, they finished their last job and are on RnR." shaking his head

 

"Two and two makes four i would assume one of them has take her off to try and win her over. Did i not say for Two months i wanted them off this base? " his voice carrying annoyance

 

"Arthur really ??!!! They deserve a break they have been flat out working. Nathan is probably over at that diamond city school trying to calm the teacher and pupils down after Shaun's last out burst. That boy is a handful." Laughing now 

 

"True, tho he should have checked, can't believe the kid got a synth relay grenade. I can imagine the looks on their faces seeing a bunch of gen one's appearing" roaring with laughter now also Arthur shook his head 

 

"Well then that means Lee has learned to talk and stolen her. Nathan hasn't a hope we both know that. Lee on the other hand he does worry me." his voice quieting 

 

 

 

**LEE**

 

"So Beth what do you think?" his voice low 

 

"It has potential Lee. Tho will take me a lot of work to sort it and scavenging for parts, but yeah i like it. Can't believe you remembered me telling you i wanted a motorbike." her smile wide 

 

_Yes knew she would love it. Best plan yet, Arthur is fucked_

 

"I found two of them, and have been reading a lot on the mechanics of fixing them. Want to work together on fixing them? " feeling relaxed and confident 

 

"That would be cool, yeah thank you Lee" Beth's face beaming as she turned looking at him

 

"We will have to get them back to the base, and Yvonne has said we can use some of the armour area on base" smiling widely back at her

 

Moving forward he felt her arms wrap up on his neck, pulling her close his face moving towards her's, as her head buried into chest. biting his tongue to still the groan of disappointment he hugged her tight

 

"Thank you Lee, this will help my time pass better on base" her voice on his chest 

 

Letting Her go he turned his back fixing himself, jeans hide his reaction to her better than the flight suit, but he still felt uncomfortable. 

 

"I have discovered a quite little place we could grab a bite before i get you back to medical. I thought you might enjoy your escape being extended a little" breathing deeply as he asked 

 

"Really in the commenwealth, well since this place seems to be nothing like i was expecting, hell the only thing the games got right was the Enclave being ass and the cities other than that everything is wrong. Still in shock that C.I.T openly hands over its tech, and Shaun is 10 and Nora ran off, very confusing you know" Lee watched her shaking her head 

 

"Is that yes to lunch?" feeling more confident 

 

"Lee of course. Lunch with one of my dearest friends sounds perfect" her smile bright

 

_No not friend, suitor date possible boyfriend , bloody hell. At least im getting her and me time, Arthur will be green_

 

Smirking moving forward and taking her arm, leading her to the bar next to the the garage at Nordhagen. They spent the time laughing and joking Lee feeling proud he came with some very good comebacks to her. He seen the look of respect appear in her eyes at him being as smartass as her. They walked to a clearing calling for a bird, and headed back to the airport. 

 

"Thank you Lee, this has been a wonderful escape" leaning up and pecking his cheek

 

"Well i am R'n'R and we have bikes to start work on. So any time you want to run off base let me know" flushing and smiling 

 

"Ill hold you to that" her voice coming over her shoulder as she walked away

 

_I got a kiss, hell yes. I am so going to enjoy telling Arthur this_

 

Feeling rather pleased with himself he took off to brag to his best friend, taking a bird to the ship making his way to Arthur's room. Opening the door walking in he took a seat.

 

 

 

**Arthur**

 

_Smug bastard, knew he had stolen her off base. Bet she was bored silly him just stumbling at her and making no sense_

 

"I can see your dying to brag you got her off base under my nose" eyeing his best friend 

 

"Yes what can i say. I learned from you see what you want go for it. We did have the most enjoyable time together, we shall be seeing a lot of each other. I even got a kiss." his smirk wide 

 

Arthur felt his temper going off, getting off his chair he left the room and took a bird off the ship to the gym. 

 

 

 

**Beth**

 

Walking into the gym, checking it out feeling bored from the weeks bed rest. Stopping dead she watched as the figure in black fighting slacks and leather straps on their hands was going to town on the punch bag. His back had scars from action, he was bigger in build than the normal soldiers of the brotherhood, the sweat running on his body, she felt mesmerised, taking a seat she watched him working out. 

 

_Since when did we get eye candy? He is good with those moves he could take down anyone_

 

Feeling herself heating up watching from the show and listening to his grunts, as he pushed his body hard. Lost in the sight she didn't notice his movements slowing down, stopping suddenly and turning. Beth's felt the surprise in herself at seeing Arthur standing sweat dripping off him, his hair plastered to his face, his eyes locked on her. Moving from the seat she left him. 

 

_What the hell, that's not eye candy_

 

Heading to her room she went in closing the door.

 

 

**Arthur**

 

He could feel the eyes burning into his back

 

_Really what the fuck now, really not in the best mood for anyone right now_

 

Slowing his movements down on cool down, turning to see who had interrupted his temper work out, his eyes finding Beth gazing looking very strange at him. Watching her as she got up moving with sped out of the gym.

 

_Am i imaging things or was she turned on watching me work out._

 

Standing for a few more minutes while his brain processed, the flushed skin, her biting her lip, the look of haze glaze and lust in her eyes. Moving he left the gym making his way to medical area and her room. Seeing the light under her door, moving forward he knocked it and walking in.

 

"You really shouldn't watch other men working out, after you kissed someone." his mouth working without his brain

 

Seeing the look of confusion in her eyes and face, dropping his head as it sunk in, leaving her room he took off to the gym again

 

_I will kill Lee, that look said it all hes winding me up._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok be honest and brutal, how is this chapter, went for a little different


End file.
